The blood and tears of a broken girl
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Jade has many secrets and Beck knows them all. Now that they aren't together, will he tell the whole world Jade's secret?
1. Chapter 1

**The blood and tears of a broken girl**

** A/N: for anyone who read my last story, this isn't a squeal, totally different story! I'm not completely sure of the ending, so it could be only a few chapters, or it could be 20. **

** I don't own Victorious...Yet...(: **

** Hope you likey!**

**Protolouge:**

"Okay. I'm gonna walk out that door, and I'm gonna count to ten," I begin angrily.

"Don't forget three," Cat reminds me. We all stare at her confused. "Some people forget it!" She reminds us. I'm sure by "some people" she meant herself.

"If I get to ten and you not out there, I'm going home, and we're over." I look Beck the eyes, trying to see his reaction to this. He kept a poker face. I walk out into the chilly black night. As I exit the door I look at Beck, "One," I say loudly and clearly. Beck looks back at me expressionlessly. I close the door. I hear Trina whisper to Beck,

"I would never fight with you." Ugh! Why can't her get it though her thick skull that no one likes her!

"Two!" I shout to the door. I fold my arms and wait. I've known Beck for over two years, he'll come.

"Three!" I exclaim angrily. Cat should be proud. Joy oh joy, I can count to three. I hear her clap her hands together.

"Four!" Alright, Beck, your playing it close, I'm almost halfway up. I hear Beck sigh and step forward. It's about time!

"Five!" I shout, slightly worried. I was halfway to ten! What if he didn't come? Had we been fighting that much more? I hear footsteps pattering. I let out a sigh of relief. He's coming. I hear Trina squeal and another set of footsteps start to run.

"Six!" I bellow. I hear Trina scream and a loud crash. I hear cries of "Trina". I know what happened. She tackled Beck.

"I'm a really fun girl!" Trina reminds Beck. Yeah Trina, I can be fun too if I want to! Also, I don't see much fun about Trina at all. I wait for the commotion to slow down.

"Seven!" I call. I hear a click on the handle. Finally.

"Eight!" I cry helplessly. Why isn't he opening the door yet! We've known each other for years!

"Nine!" I can't believe it. He's going to let me get to ten. I hope at ten he jumps out and surprises me by kissing me.

"Ten!" I wait a second. No such luck. Two years, and this is how it ends? I take a step towards the door. He's so close, yet so far away. Opening the door would make me look pathetic, which I am, but nobody but Beck can know that.

I take a step back from the door. I get into my car, and drive away, leaving my heart at Tori's house.

** Chapter One:Secrets and lies**

It's been about two weeks since that fateful day at the Vega's house. Two weeks of nothing. At least nothing new.

On the outside, I look fine. I hang out with my best friend, Cat. We dog-sat together last Saturday. I had nothing else to do. Beck and I used to hang out together every Saturday. Movies, restaurants, plays, whatever we felt like. I used to love Saturdays. Now I hate Saturdays, and all the other days for that matter.

Today is a Monday. I am driving home from school. I park at my house and go inside. I gulp.

Red-faced and angry, my father steps towards me. I look at him. I think he's drunk, again.

I close my tired sad eyes and sat on the couch. No use fighting it, it will be over sooner, I think to myself.

When Beck dated me, he was always there to keep my father at bay. Beck wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Now I was hurt.

My dad punches me. He beats me. I just sit there until he is done, when the pain stops, I walk upstairs. I go into the bathroom to examine the damage.

I have one slight black eye. I can cover that up with purple eyeshadow on the other eye. I have red marks where he hit me, they'll look fine by tomorrow, I hope.

My dad and I have a lopsided deal. He gets to hurt me, I can't tell anyone, not even my mom or my brother. It's been like this ever since I was seven.

**Flashback**

I was seven years old. I was the perfect little girl. I had pretty eyes and long, light, wavy brown hair. I was wearing my favorite pink dress. I walked home from school to find my dad sitting on the couch.

He looked at me and I was immediately terrified. I had never been afraid of my dad before.

He shouted to me that my mom had divorced him. I didn't understand what that meant.

My father picked me up and hit me so hard that day. I had big blues bruises for weeks.

I was angry. I did all I could do to get back at him. I used all my mom's old hair dye to make multi-colored streaks in my hair. I cut up the bubblegum-pink dress he loved, and put on my black(his least favorite color) dress from when I was a goth for Halloween. I remodeled myself, and renamed myself. I was no longer Jadelyn, the model girl. I was Jade, the mean girl.

**End Of Flashback**

The only person who knows this story is Beck. Beck put an end to the abuse, while I dated him. I didn't tell Beck about my abusive father, which is why I'm still breathing. Beck found out because my father hit me in front of him.

**Flashback**

Nearly three years ago, Beck and I went on our first date. Well, our first date together. It was my first date ever. Beck has been on many dates. Everyone loves him, no one loves me.

We went to dinner at a beautiful restaurant. We talked, laughed, and argued playfully. I came home in Beck's car, doing something I'd never done before. I was smiling.

Beck made me happy. He opened the door and I stepped out of his car. Then he kissed me, one short sweet kiss of many. Our first kiss. My first kiss. Probably his 31st kiss.

My dad burst through the door. He marched up to Beck and I and tore us apart.

He hit me, he punched me, he slapped me, he made me bleed until I cried. Beck watched, his mouth dropped open.

Beck marched up to my dad and grabbed me in his arms.

"You will never do that to her again!" Beck threatened.

"Oh yeah, and whats a teenaged boy gonna do to stop me?" My father asked, clearly drunk.

Beck pulled me into his hands, I winced when he touched a bruise.

"I'll tell." Beck whispered. This threat was enough to make my father stop abusing me, at least while he thought Beck still cared.

But Beck doesn't care anymore.

**End Of Flashback**

I stare into the mirror and watch myself begin to cry. My makeup smears all over my face. I miss Beck. I miss not having to dread coming home every day. I miss my old life.

I reach into my pocket. I have one other way that I deal with my father's abuse. I have my own dirty little secret. The day Beck found out I made him swear not to tell anybody.

He better stick to that promise.

I pull a small pair of scissors out of my black pant's pocket. I pull back my right sleeve.

The scissors tear open my skin and blood gushed out. It hurt, but it wasn't enough.

"That's for being a jealous freak and driving Beck away!" I scream under my breath. A tear slips down my face. Didn't he understand I was only jealous because he was the only person who has ever loved or cared about me. I didn't want him taken away from me.

I cut into my skin again, "That's for being a horrible daughter!" I whisper.

I jab the scissors in. "That's for the fact that no one likes you!" I shout to myself.

There is a slice. "That's for being ugly!" I complain. By now my skin is teared and bloody. I wash of the skin. I now have four new scars. I'll say they were from a fight, or a dog clawing at me, but that's not true. All my scars are caused by me.

I have many scars on my legs and left arm from the time I was seven to when I was around 15. I started dating Beck at 14 ½. I stopped cutting at 15. I started again two weeks ago, when Beck broke my heart.

That's partly why I loved(and still love) Beck so much. He protected me from everyone. My dad, and myself.

Beck stopped my father's abuse on our first date. I then cut less often, but still cut sometimes.

**Flashback**

It was my fifteenth birthday. I had been dating Beck for a half a year. I rarely cut now, once a month at most. Beck had no idea.

My father yelled at me. He told me what an awful daughter I was. I said I was sorry. He told me "No back talk, Jadelyn! Now go to your room!" so I did.

I ran into my room and slammed the door. Why was he so mean to me? Why did my own father hate me so much? I took out my scissors.

"Slice," Your and awful daughter, I thought crying. "Slice," you upset your dad. There was a knock on the door.

"Jade, babe, c'mon open up, I'm gonna drive you to school!" Beck reminded me.

"Slice," you're a horrible person, I thought. I put my finger on the bloody scissors and licked it, tasting my own blood. I wiped away the blood from the scissors and my arm. Then I walked to the door and open it.

"Hi Jade!" Beck exclaimed, enthralled to see me. "Happy fifteenth birthday!" He kissed me on my lips. He pulled away, I saw him lick his lips confused.

"Jade," He murmured. He looked at me with his big brown eyes. "Why do your lips taste like blood?" Beck asked quietly. Damn! I'd licked my bloody finger! He'd tasted blood on me.

"Huh?" I pretended to be confused. "What do you mean?" I played with my fingers nervously. I heard a dripping sound that had to be blood falling from my arm. Beck's mouth dropped open.

"Jade!" He shouted loudly. He grabbed my arm and pulled back the sleeve. My fresh, bloody scars were revealed.

"Who did this?" Beck growled.

"No one..." I stammered quietly.

"Jade." Beck looked at me warily, "Who did this?" He said through his teeth.

I reached my hand in to my pocket and took out the scissors. Beck stared at me wide-eyed.

"Why?" Beck asked simply.

"My dad was yelling at me, and I.. I...Oh Beck I'm so sorry!" I threw myself at him, kissing his lips.

"Do you do this often?" Beck wondered.

I rolled up my right pants leg to my knee and pointed to large groups of scars. Beck stared in horror.

"These are from when I was seven to 14 ½." I explained. "I usually cut after my father has hurt me." I admitted. I showed him my left arm again and pointed to the scattered scars around the new ones. "These are from the time I met you to now. There are a lot less. I only cut once a month at most, when my dad makes me mad, verbally." I informed him.

Beck clutched me tight to his chest. I could tell he was upset.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered. Bad girl! I thought. I was going to have to cut myself for this.

"No Jade. I'm not mad at you. This isn't your fault! Nothing is your fault! I'm mad because you are hurt. I'm mad because you father had to do this to you. He caused you to cut yourself. I will always hate him for that." Beck explained. I let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't mad at me.

Beck reached out and lifted my arm into the air. He kissed my scars.

"You may act like a tough girl at school Jade, I know what you're really like. But I never knew I'd have to protect you from yourself." Beck breathed. I looked at him with begging eyes.

"Please, oh please Beck! Don't tell anyone!" I begged. No one could think of cool, goth, scary Jade as the wimpy girl who cuts herself.

"I won't," Beck reassured me, "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." I promised.

"Never ever cut yourself ever again." Beck looked me in the eyes so he would n=kniw if I was lying.

"I won't." I agreed, truthfully.

**End Of Flashback**

I kept that promise till Beck broke up with me. Now I cut myself worse than ever.

I broke my promise. Beck better not break his.

**A/N**

**Wow! This is long! Most will be shorter, but this had the protolouge or however you spell it. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Sorry if jade was a little OOC I am trying to emphasize that there is a different person inside of her. When she's with other people she'll be less OOC.**

**Also sorry is there were too many flashbacks. I wanted to give some back round info on Jade's past. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last chapter I forgot to write Jade's POV. I'm sure you could figure that out but, still... **

**I don't own Victorious.**

**I hope you like this...**

Chapter two: My fault

**Beck's POV **

I am sitting in Sikowitz's classroom, I have that sixth period today.

Jade sits in her assigned seat next to me. As usual, she points the chair way in the other direction. I miss the days when our chairs were so close that they were thought of as one chair.

Then I notice something about Jade. She has a black eye. She didn't yesterday. That's weird, I think to myself.

I watch from the corner of my eye as Jade tucks hair back behind her face. As she does this, her sleeves slip down slightly. She quickly, before anyone else notices, pulls them back up.

Jade's little secrets come crashing down on me. The black eye, that was probably from her abusive father. I was no threat to him anymore.

I remember Jade's other secret. I remember her tears. I remember making her promise never to cut herself ever again.

As I remember this, I can't believe I'd forgotten. I'd forgotten about the scars she had on her legs. I'd forgotten about the hitting her father did to her. I'd forgotten how fragile Jade was on the inside. I'd forgotten a conversation we'd had at least two years ago.

**Flashback**

Jade and I were lying on a grassy hill together, looking up at the stars. The air was warm, she was holding my hand.

"Beck?" Jade whispered to me softly. I looked over to see her beautiful blue eyes lit up. I could see the other Jade, the real Jade, shining through her.

"Yes?" I answered her.

"Say that you love me." This hadn't been the first time Jade had said this, she asked it a lot. I sighed.

"I love you, Jade." I replied.

"'Kay." She said. She sounded relieved.

"Jade?" I whispered after a few seconds.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Why do you always ask me to say that? You know that I love you." I wondered.

"It's none of your business!" Jade snapped.

"Jade." I said sweetly. "Please tell me. I'm curious." I pleaded. I let my bait sit there.

"I just like to make sure, okay!" Jade yelled a little loudly, but I could tell she was dead serious.

"Why do you need to make sure?" I asked.

"Look, most, no, everyone, who I've ever loved in my life has turned on me! All my relationships go bad! I want it to be different with you! I want ours to last! I don't want someone else to take it away! My dad was my best friend when I was little, and he left me, he turned on me!" Jade had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't want you to cry. And you should know, I will never leave you. I will never turn on you. I'll always be hear for you."

**End Of Flashback**

What a filthy liar I am. I feel horrible. I did all those things! I left her! I turned on her! And now, I'm not there for her anymore. I feel like a total jerk.

I look at the stage, to realize that Jade, Tori, and Andre were doing a scene together.

I watch Jade carefully. If you weren't looking for it, you'd never notice, but I did. I notice that when she holds her arms up, and her sleeves slip down, I can see dried blood and scars. Jade's cutting herself again.

That could only mean one thing. Jade's being abused by her father again.

Jade's getting hurt, Jade's hurting herself. Jade is hurt. And it's all my fault.

I have to get Jade back. I have to protect the fragile girl again.

Jade had always reminded me of black coffee with sugar. On the outside she's bitter and mean, on the inside she's sweet and fragile. She is very easy to tip over, if you know how.

I tipped her over, now I must pick her back up.

"Beck!" Sikowitz asked, pointing at me.

"Huh? Ummmm.. Sure!" I answer randomly, hoping that answered the question that I didn't hear.

"No Beck! Wrong! Stop staring at Jade and pay attention!" Sikowitz exclaims. I turn beet red.

**Jade's POV**

Beck's staring at me. Why? He doesn't like me!

Why did he just answer Sikowitz's question "What is subtext?" with "Sure." usually Beck loves to show off his acting knowledge.

More importantly, why did he answer it in the tone of voice he used when he was thinking about me? Even when he'd dated other girls before we went out, he used a different tone than the tone he used when he was thinking about me.

Sikowitz tells us to go back to our seats. I do, while walking there, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the lens of Cat's sunglasses, that where perched on top of her head. I had forgotten to put makeup on my right eye, so my left one looked bruised.

I panic internally. Other kids may think I tripped, or got in a fight, but Beck is smart. Beck will figure it out. He'll realize that I broke my promise, that I cut myself, and than he'll break his, he'll tell someone everything.

Another problem, I think to myself. I feel like I'm about to cry, about everything. But, Jade West doesn't cry. Also, if I cry, the whole class will know I got a black eye, and not just forgot to put makeup on both eyes. Black eyes don't come off when you cry. If they did, my black eye would be gone.

"Jade!" I hear alarmed cries from up above.

"What happened?" Sikowitz wonders causally. I was with him there. Why was everyone crowded around me?

"Jade fainted!" Cat squealed dramatically. I what! I fainted! So now I'm the girl with the black eye, who faints in class!

"Oh! How do you feel Jade?" Sikowitz asks.

"You tell me." I reply, I jump at the sound of my voice. It sounds weak.

"You picked a great time to faint," Sikowitz says sarcastically. "The nurse is sick today. Do you have a parent that could come pick you up?" He questions. Fear ran through my body. No no no..

"No. My dad's at work." Actually he was at a party getting drunk.

"Beck can you drive Jade home?" Sikowitz asks, I don't think he even has noticed that we broke up yet.

"Sure." Beck agreed causally.

"You can be excused for the rest of the day, there's not much time left in school anyways. Bye!" Sikowitz waves to Beck. Beck awkwardly picks me up like a baby.

"I can walk!" I demand.

"Obviously not. You walked five feet back to your seat in class and you couldn't make it." Beck laughs, though his tone was final.

Beck carried me to his car and dropped me in the front seat. He got in the other side.

"I'll ask Cat to drive your car home. She came to school in Tori's car today." Beck explains.

"Okay." Cat had a spare key to my car. So did Beck.

As soon as we were safely out of hearing distance of the school I ask Beck "Where are you taking me?" I say it bitterly.

"To your house, remember? Sikowitz told me to take you home." Beck says. I wince. He looks at me.

"Can we not go to my house?" I request, but I can't hide the terror in my voice, not even with bitterness. Beck's glance catches mine for a second. He understands.

"I am a monster." He mutters so low that I can't even be sure that's what he said. "Jade. What is worrying you," Beck gulped, "Is it, him?" Beck asks. We both knew what "Him" meant.

"I didn't get this black eye from tripping," I state.

Without warning, Beck pulls over. I look around confused. Is there a police officer? I pictured Tori's dad giving Beck and me a ticket. I smiled faintly. But there isn't any police officers.

Beck grabs my right arm unexpectedly. He pulls the black sleeve back to reveal my bare skin.

The skin on my arm is mangled. It is covered with scabs and scars, more than on my left arm and right leg. More scars then all my other ones put together.

"You promised." Beck whispers. I nod.

"Well, so did you." I say,referring to the many times he had said he'd never leave me. The many times he had lied.

"So, are you going to ruin everything, and tell everyone about my scars because I broke my promise?" I yell.

"Jade, I would never do that." Beck says calmly. I sighed relief.

"So where are we going?" I ask again. Where do you go with your ex-boyfriend when your don't want to go to your own house.

"Well, Jade I have to take you somewhere," Beck answers coldly. "And I have to take you home eventually, today." I gulp. I should just get it over with.

"Okay then! Take me home to my father! It's what you want anyway! You always act like it's fine if I'm hurt. Like remember when I said I wanted to go slam my head in a car or something, and you said I have a car! So fine! Take me home! I'll get hurt worse than if I slammed my neck in the car door twice!" I scream. I look at Beck. I see that he has begun to cry.

"I made you cry! I'm such a heart breaker aren't I! What other kind of girl could make her nearly three-year boyfriend dump her without even talking to her!" I feel awful for making Beck cry.

"Stupid me!" I moan to myself. "This is for making Beck cry!" I shout to myself. I grab my scissors out of my pocket and drag them across my arm. Blood runs out of the wound. Beck grabs the scissors from my hand, before I can cut myself again.

"Jade!" Beck bellows, the car is still parked.

"What." I hung my head.

"You never do that again! Never cut yourself! Never do it in front of me! You fainted from loss of blood. Cutting yourself again isn't going to help!" Beck was yelling.

"I'm sorry Beck! I'm sorry! I'm just a mess right now okay!" I apologize.

**Beck's POV**

I watch as my ex-girlfriend drags a very sharp pair of scissors across her delicate skin. I wince.

I grab the scissors and without thinking, I chuck them out the window. I tell her never to cut herself again.

Pain bites all edges of me. Jade just cut her own flesh in my car, and it's all my fault. Jade is afraid to go to her house and it's all my fault. Jade has a black eye and it's all my fault. Jade is a mental wreck and it's all my fault.

I don't know where to go. I can't go to Jade's house,because I couldn't bear to drop her off knowing she will be hit and beaten. I can't go to my house, because.. Well she's my ex... That's just not right.

So while I'm thinking of somewhere to take her, I drive in circles around her street. I look up in surprise.

"Beck my dad.. He'll kill me if I'm not home! I'm serious!" Jade leaps up and runs down the road to her house.

If he did kill her, he'd die.

That's a threat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All Victorious characters belong to Schnieder's bakery. I' just playing with my food here :)**

**I hope you like this...**

Chapter three: Die

**Jade's POV**

I am running towards danger. Most people run away from danger. I am running towards danger because I have to.

Beck reminded me in the car, that I have to go home sometime. I can't even imagine the pain of my dads beatings if I came home late.

I step inside my house. My dad is home. He is drunk.

Not now. Please dad! Why do you do this! My pain won't sooth yours! I think these things, but cannot say them.

My father marches towards me. He says "I had a rough day today Jadelyn. A rough day. My pain must go somewhere. I will hurt you, as they hurt me," My dad sees me take a step towards my room, "Jadelyn, it will hurt less if you stay still. I'll make it less painful." My father warns me. I don't listen to him today.

I stand up and run to my room. I hide behind the black curtains, trying to seal myself away. I hear the thumping of his footsteps. Tears stream down my face, shedding off my makeup.

I curl up in a tight ball. I want to die right here, die so no one can hurt me ever again.

I hear a crash, and my door is just dust on the floor. My father walks into my room, I can tell he is angry.

"You can't hide from me Jadelyn!" He cries. He walks to the curtain. He pulls it back.

He starts with my good eye. He makes it match the other eye. Then he gives me bruises along my arm. The pain sears throughout my body like sitting on a bed of needles. He doesn't care.

I open my throbbing eyes. I am lying on the floor in my room. My dad really hurt me. I wish that I would just die!

I slowly stand up on one shaky leg. I feel my wrist, it feels broken. Why would my dad do this to me? I let my tears stream down.

I run down, with no makeup and get into my car.

Driving with a broken wrist, a fresh black eye, and other severe injuries is hard, but I manage.

As I drive down the familiar lane, something tells me I am doing something wrong. I always am doing something wrong, but the nagging won't stop. It is like a fly constantly buzzing around my head.

I park in the familiar driveway, my favorite driveway, my boyfriend, Beck's driveway.

Beck will take care of me. He always does.

I get out of my car and ring Beck's doorbell. Beck opens the door. A look of shock and pity crosses his face.

"Jade!" He sounds surprised. Why? I come here everyday. Oh, it's probably because I look horrible.

"My dad beat me. Weird right? He hasn't beaten me in forever." I try to make it sound like it is no big deal. I reach out and gab Beck's head I kiss his lips. They calm me down, till I realize he isn't kissing me back.

He pulls my head back, "What the hell Jade!" Beck shouts loudly. His words sting me.

"So, you wanna break up?" I say this often, whenever he hints he might want to break up.

Beck looks at me with a look of pity, anger, confusion, and sorrow. I return his look with a look of confusion, and my usual anger. Beck beckons for me to come inside, I do.

"What happened to you, Jade?" Beck says calmly, all his anger faded away.

"I, I was just.." I think for a moment. "I don't really remember why, I just remember my dad.. He hit me, Beck! I woke up on the floor of my bedroom and came here. I couldn't spend another moment there!" I sob.

"But, Jade, why'd you come to my house?" Beck seems truly puzzled.

"Because, you're.. You're my boyfriend," I explain, why was he even asking?

"Jade, we broke up two weeks ago." Beck voice reminds me.

Reality comes crashing down on me.

My father, my scissors, my life.

My life really sucks now.

Before Beck can say another word, I run to the small bathroom in his RV. I slam the door behind me.

I grab my scissors from my pocket.

I run the scissors up and down my left leg, tracing a giant line from my knee to my heel. Pain, pain, more pain. It isn't enough!

I bleed. I cry. I wish I'd die.

**Beck's POV**

First, my ex girlfriend shows up at my house(RV, same difference) all bruised and broken, then she kisses me under the impression we are still dating, then after telling her that you broke up, she runs to the bathroom to do God-knows-what.

From the bathroom I hear sobbing, and the ripping and tearing of skin. I rush to the door. It is locked.

I hear more crying. I use my foot to smash down my door.

Jade is lying on the floor of the bathroom. A puddle of blood surrounds her.

Please don't be dead! I think to myself. Jade, I love you! Jade I want you, just please don't be dead.

I pick Jade up with both my arms. She is breathing.. A little. In Jade's hand are her scissors. I knock them to the floor.

I carry Jade outside and into my car. I lie her down on my lap, and begin to drive to the hospital. Jade isn't going to like this, but I'm going to have to tell them she cut herself. I'm going to have to tell them about her father. Although her mother works late hours and her brother is never home, at least she'll feel safer in her own home.

I reach a stop light while driving to the hospital. It just turned to red. I have a little time.

I bend my head down to look at Jade, who is unconscious in my lap, and shows no signs of ever getting up again. I lean down and kiss her lips. I feel awful for her. I open my eyes to bring them back to the road.

Jade's brilliantly blue eyes stare back at me.

"Huh?" Jade asks. "What the hell happened?"

"What do you remember?" I ask her.

"Umm.. Something like.. I had a dream that you told me we broke up.. The I open my eyes and I'm lying in your lap kissing you! Ugh! Beck it was a suckish dream! I was so upset! And.. Beck? Why does my leg hurt? And my wrist? And my eye?" The truth crashes down on to Jade. Surprisingly, she smiles.

"So was that kiss a _Sleeping Beauty please wake up_ kiss, or a _Babe I love you again _kiss?" Jade wonders. Her voice is weak.

"Both." I decide. Our lips meet once again. "And Jade," She looks at me, "I never stopped loving you." She smiled faintly.

Her first smile in two horrible weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I've been busy!**

Chapter four: Telling the truth

**Jade's POV**

"You're gonna have to tell them." I state, it isn't a question. Beck nods.

"It'll all work out in the end. You mom can take care of you. Since she isn't home much, than.. Well you can spend more time at my place," beck winks, I grin.

Soon we pull up at the hospital, and Beck carries me in like a child. I don't protest though, my leg feels like it's going to break off.

The doctors sit me in one of their hospital beds and I hold Beck hand, as he spills a lives worth of secrets to a bunch of nosy doctors.

"How did this happen?" an annoying nurse wonders as she checks my blood pressure.

"She cut herself." Beck says, expressionlessly. The nurse doesn't look shocked.

"Oh dear. But not all these injuries are from cutting. What else?" The nurse asks, addressing me. I pretend to be in too much pain to answer her.

"Her father." Beck supplies. The nurse looks confused.

"Huh?" She says, giving us a quizzical look.

"He's abusive," Beck explains, pointing to my black eye, now the nurse is shocked. Her jaw drops.

"Oh. Excuse me for a moment." She gets up, and leaves, probably to go call the police.

Beck leans over me. "How do you feel?" he wonders, I frown.

"Broken. In pain. And not the good kind." I explain. Beck leans over and kisses me quickly, so no doctors or nurses see.

"How do you feel now?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Broken. In pain. In love," Beck smiles.

"What do you think they'll do to my father?" I ask quietly. Beck's expression hardens.

"I hope they jail him. The creep." Beck mutters angrily.

"Me too." I say. I feel slightly ashamed though. Who says that about their own father?

"I'm sorry Jade," Beck whispers, and kisses me again.

Doctors come in and out all day, and Beck stays by my side. At around 9:00, when my mom gets off from work, she gets the message from the hospital.

"Jade, your mother's here to see you." A nurse announces. My mother walks in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My mom wonders.

"he said he'd," I gulp, "Kill me," I says shakily. My mom looks horrified.

"That no good jerk." My mom whispers. She rubs my back. "As soon as I possibly can, I will make sure to divorce that sick man, Jadelyn honey, I'll make sure he ends up in prison." My mom promises. I nod. "It will be okay honey, I promise," my mom whispers. My mom looks over at Beck, who is sitting quietly next to the hospital bed.

"Hey ," Beck waves.

"I thought you broke up with Jadelyn.." My mom says, slightly hopeful, she's never really liked Beck, she said he had no personality.

"Mom! That's what started this whole thing! Beck was the one who made dad stop hitting me! He told dad that if he hit me then Beck would tell everyone.!" I blurt. Suddenly, my mother seems to love Beck.

"Why thank you dear," She smiles at Beck, "For taking good care of my daughter.. For a while." She says looking at me. "So.. Your together again I assume," My mom questions, we nod.

A nurse wearing a hideous blue uniform walks in on our little reunion. " I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," She apologizes. I roll my eyes.

"Not sorry enough to not do it." I say.

"I just wanted to tell Jade's mother a few things," The nurse explains. She looks at my mother, "That's you, correct," My mother nods. "Okay.. So Jade should be fine again tomorrow, she just lost a lot of blood." The nurse says, Beck and my mom breath out sighs of relief. "I have a good phycologist that I think Jade should see," The nurse says, holding out a card, my mother takes it.

"I am not, I repeat I am not, going to see some physco-babbler, and pour my heart into them!" I yell, the nurse looks at me startled.

"Well, whatever makes you feel comfortable," She says unsure. "Anyway, the police talked to Jade's father, who admitted to his crimes of child abuse but.. It appears he is even more unstable then his daughter, because, he killed himself." The nurse looks at us, like we are all about to burst into tears. None of us do. She waits.

"What are you waiting for? We're not gonna start crying because my abusive father, chose to end his own life!" I exclaim.

"Alright, well have a good night, Jade better stay here tonight though, just to be sure." The nurse orders, my mom nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jadelyn!" My mom plants a kiss on my cheek, then gets up to leave. Beck stays put.

"No visitors after ten." The nurse says sternly.

"It's nine fifty-five!" Beck says holding up his pear phone. The nurse sighs defeated, she walks out of the room.

"I'll be back in five minutes," She mumbles, it sounds like a warning. I smirk.

As soon as she is gone I find Beck's lips on mine. They move gently, as though he is afraid he'll break me. Slowly, he pulls away, and ruffles my hair with his hand.

"Good night love," He wishes me. He kisses me again, until we can see the nurse coming up the hallway.

"Goodnight Jade!" He calls. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow!" and with that, he walks away.

With his words echoing in my mind, I slowly drift away to sleep.


	5. Epilouge

**A/N: This is it for this story! I'll do other self harm/Abusive stories so stay tuned!.. did I seriously just say stay tuned?... AKWARD... whatever.. Just put me on alert or whatever u want! PLEASE REVIEW UR THOUGHTS I TREASUE THEM LIKE GOLD! (:**

**Chapter five: Epilogue**

**Jade's POV**

The next day the nurse finally lets me out of the hospital. She tells me to "Take it easy", so I decide to just hang out with Beck at his RV.

I lie in his bed. My leg still kills, and I don't really feel like walking around. Beck has elected himself slave of the day.

"I want coffee," I demand. Beck smiles.

"I've known you for nearly three years Jade, I came prepared." beck says. He hands me the perfect coffee. I take a sip.

"Thanks babe," I thank him, Beck smiles as he lies down next to me.

"How's your leg?" He wonders.

"Hurts." I say, sipping my coffee. Beck frowns.

"Sorry babe," He says quietly.

"For what?" I ask. "I mean, I know you have a lot to be sorry about, but what was that particular apology for?" I clarify, Beck looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. Then this never would have happened." Beck says. "Just promise me that you will never hurt yourself again."

"I promise." I say quietly. "You owe me a promise two." I remind him.

"I promise I'll never ever leave you Jade, not for as long as I live." Beck promises. Then he leans in and kisses me harder than ever before.

I hope he keeps his promise.

'Cause I'll keep mine.

**THE END Please R&R! THX AND ALSO plse if u liked this story check out some of my other stories 2! **


End file.
